Realizations
by Nifty Niffler
Summary: Harry gives Ginny a memorable evening and they both realize their feelings run deeper than once thought.  SONGFIC to Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum


_**Lyin' here with you so close to me**_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**Caught up in this moment**_

_**Caught up in your smile**_

Ginny lay back on the blanket, keeping Harry's arms around her, facing him. They'd had to sneak out of the castle but when Harry had suggested it, there wasn't any way she was going to say no. It was such a beautiful moment. The soft waves of the Black Lake lapped rhythmically at the shore. The ground was warm and soft, thanks to Harry's cushioning charm. The sky was clear and the bright moon shone. It was all very romantic.

Gently, she ran her hand through his hair, caressed his face, her eyes following the movement. Her thumb brushed his lips before her hand made a return trip into his hair again. He'd been so relaxed and it gave her a small thrill to know that she was the one who was able to do that for him. Her eyes found his and the look in them, the pure emotion she saw there, nearly stole her breath. Leaning forward, she kissed him again, a tender, heart-felt kiss. When they finally parted, she rested her forehead against his and felt the smile slide into place. It was a rare thing and her heart ached with the beauty of it.

"Talk to me, Harry," she whispered. "About anything."

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take it slow**_

Usually, Harry hated it when people asked him to talk about things. Growing up as he had, he'd learned very quickly to keep his thoughts and feelings hidden. But, with Ginny, he didn't seem to mind her asking. And now, tonight, after that wondrous kiss, he found it difficult to keep the words from tumbling out. He closed his eyes as her scent engulfed him as he inhaled, letting it soothe his soul. For a brief moment, he entertained the notion of just kissing her some more but he didn't want to get carried away. Slowly letting out his breath, he kissed her nose and settled in a little more, his arms holding her close and then opened his mouth.

"I'm worried about how things are going, with Voldemort..."

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't wanna mess this thing up**_

_**I don't wanna push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

The pair talked for hours. Ginny described what it was like growing up with a bunch of brothers. She shared some of the pranks she'd managed to pull on them, elicitng a few laughs from Harry. After some hesitation, Harry shared a bit of his childhood with Ginny. She fumed over his treatment at the hands of his so-called family but a lingering kiss from Harry calmed her down. They shared their dreams for the future, after Ginny convinced Harry that he should have them, that is.

Once they were all talked out, the kisses started again. At first, they were gentle but after the soul baring they'd shared, the intensity rose. Harry rolled so he was above Ginny, his mouth skimming down her neck and back up again. Ginny's hands slid down Harry's back, slipped under his shirt and slowly made their trek back upward.

Afraid it was getting too far, each pulled back. Neither was ready for more and they knew anything else would ruin things between them. What was between them was different, special. Harry rolled to his back again, pulling Ginny close to him, and willed himself back to normal. Ginny, too, struggled to get back some control but snuggled into Harry's chest, all the same.

"I really like you, Ginny," came Harry's hesitant voice. "I hope you know that. I don't want to do anything that would mess things up between us. You're very special to me."

"I like you, too, Harry. Very much. I have for a long time. I don't need anything else, Harry. Just you at my side. You mean so much to me."

_**I know that if we give this a little time**_

_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

_**It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**_

After cuddling a little while longer, the pair grew drowsy and decided they should head back to the castle. Harry canceled his cushioning charm and banished the blanket they'd used. He then took Ginny's hand and led her back to the castle, walking in comfortable silence, assured in the knowledge of how the other felt. Every so often, they exchanged glances and secret smiles.

As they drew up to the castle doors, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. After making sure the coast was clear, he opened a door just wide enough for them to slip through. Draping the Cloak around them, they set off up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, Harry checking the Map periodically. The closer they got to the tower, the slower they moved, as if neither wanted the night to end.

_**No I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams**_

_**Tonight**_

Inside the common room, Harry walked Ginny to the stairs leading up to the girls' dorms.

"Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Neither made a move to go their separate ways, almost clinging to each other's hand.

"This is silly," Harry said after a moment. "It's not like we're never going to see each other again."

"I know. It's just..."

"I don't want to go, either," Harry said, completing her thought.

"But we have to."

Ginny released Harry's hand, cupped his face and kissed him, ever so gently, then stepped back.

"I'll dream of you, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning away, Ginny rushed up her stairs.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, agreeing to both her statements before heading up his own set of stairs.


End file.
